Beautifully Broken
by cinderstellabella
Summary: Moved. Now officially a multi-chap! Some missing/alternate scenes from the movie "Lemonade Mouth." Wen/Olivia
1. Chapter 1

**So, I was babysitting the night of the Lemonade Mouth premiere, and the kids I was babysitting wanted to watch it. I was going to let them watch while I did my paper for school, but of course I got distracted by the movie and the paper never got done. Anyway, I actually sort of liked it and came up with this. Wen and Olivia were so cute, and I wondered what would've happened if the scene at her house when they were writing "Determinate" went on a little longer. So here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>"I like when you smile."<p>

Olivia and Wen quickly looked away from each other, a pink tint gracing both of their faces. The two sputtered words out, and Olivia finally proposed they continue writing the song, both to get it done and avoid anymore instances like this one.

"So, before, you were gonna tell me about your Dad and then you stopped. What's up?" Wen took a sip of his lemonade, sinking back farther into the comfortable couch in Olivia's living room. The two had the song finished about an hour ago and had resorted to just talking when they moved inside after it got dark.

Olivia choked on her drink, coughing and bringing a hand to her chest.

"Woah, you okay?" Wen placed his hand on her back, pulling it away when he felt a spark shoot up his arm. They'd been doing this for days; both feeling shocks whenever they so much as brushed a hand against the others, and it was becoming painfully obvious to everyone, not just them, that there was more than just friendship going on.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She placed her glass on a coaster on the coffee table beside the couch, and sunk back into the cushions just as Wen had only a minute before.

"I just...I don't like to talk about it much...him much, I mean. There's a lot people don't know about me, Wen. I'm afraid if I tell them, they won't stick around. That's why I've kept to myself." She wrapped her arms around her knees as they met her chest and placed her head on top of them.

"Olivia," Wen tentatively placed a hand on her leg, keeping it there even when he felt the jolt of electricity, "I'm your friend. You can trust me. Nothing you say can make me like you any less. I promise." He squeezed her leg, assuring to her that he was being sincere.

Olivia hesitated and sighed before picking her head up and meeting his eyes.

"He's in jail."

Wen couldn't help the look of surprise, and Olivia rolled her eyes. She all but jumped off the couch and stood up, turning away.

"See, I knew you'd react like that. You don't have to hang out any longer; you probably don't want to stay knowing I'm the daughter of a criminal."

She walked as fast as she could, trying to get out of the room and Wen followed her, grabbing her arm and pulling her around to face him.

"Woah, woah. Olivia," he placed his hands on her shoulders, "I'm sorry, I was just surprised. I want to stay. Your dad's mistakes have nothing to do with who you are."

Olivia blushed for the hundredth time that night and sat back down on the couch, Wen following suit.

She hesitated, not knowing if she should tell him what she had told no one before. He seemed sincere enough, but could she really trust him? She stared at him for a second, taking in his smile that she'd only seen him use for her and his eyes that are always so full of life. She could trust him, she just knew it.

"After my Mom died...he changed. Things were hard, you know? She was a nurse, and he was a mechanic. We never had a lot of money, but it wasn't an issue when they were both working. When it was just him, we struggled. He got laid off from his job a few months after the funeral, and when he did, he went ballistic. He loved me, I know he did, but he wasn't thinking of the effects his actions would have on me when he did what he did," Wen listened to intently, taking her story in. He really didn't understand how this girl, who was so nice and kind to everyone, could have such a tragic past.

Olivia put her head down, trying to find the strength to continue talking. Wen timidly moved his hand to take the one she had clutching her thigh, afraid she would pull away. She didn't though, and instead laced their fingers together, taking a deep breath before continuing.

"He was mad, furious even," she continued, clutching his hand before speaking again, "and decided he wanted him to pay. The night of my tenth birthday, we went to dinner and he said that he needed to make a quick stop before we went home. He thought I didn't know we were headed to the garage. He thought I didn't notice him pull a gun from the backseat, and that I didn't see the enraged look on his face. He thought I didn't hear the shot and the cry of his boss."

Olivia was bawling at that point, and Wen used all of his courage and pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms around her. Her hands flew around his neck and she clung to him as if the hug was the only thing keeping her alive.

"He got in the car like nothing happened. Like he hadn't just taken a life, taken a husband and a father away from a family. He didn't show any remorse and just drove home, singing along to whatever song played on the radio. He didn't even care, Wen!" She sobbed, burrowing her face into his neck and tightening her arms.

Wen didn't know what to do, but he knew he couldn't let go. Olivia needed to cry, and he could tell she probably hadn't after the incident. Shed just been harboring these feelings for seven years, and it had been taking a toll on her.

"Liv," he lifted a hand and stroked her hair, and action that sent shivers up both their spines, "death can do things to people. It can really mess them up, especially if it was unexpected. People deal with their feelings in different ways, and your Dad just dealt with it using violence,"

He let her cry for a few more minutes before making a decision he had been thinking about since they started talking. He know knew her story, and he owed it to her to tell him his.

"My mom left Dad and I a little over a year ago. She never wanted a kid, and we've always been strangers. She was a really heavy drinker, always stumbling in drunk at all hours of the night. Dad got fed up and told her to choose between the alcohol and us, and well, you can guess which one she chose. The point is, were not our parents, Olivia. We can't let their mistakes define our whole lives, and just because they raised us doesn't mean were destined for the same fate as them."

Olivia sobs had slowed, and she had resorted to sniffling every few seconds. She lifted her head from Wen's shoulder and pulled away from him, straightening up and wiping her eyes.

"Olivia, no," Wen grabbed her hand again, urging her to look at him, "don't do that thing you do where you go back to being tough and acting like whatever happened didn't just happen. You don't have to be strong all the time."

She smiled, a genuine smile that Wen had grown to adore. He still didn't understand how he hadn't noticed her, especially since they had been in school together since kindergarten.

"You're a really good person, Wen," she said, taking a sip of her lemonade, "thank you for listening. Oh, and thanks for that time you told everyone to shut up after I threw up on Mikey Nichols and they all laughed at me. I never thanked you, but I haven't forgotten."

Wen looked incredulously at Olivia, eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

"You remember that?"

Olivia giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Of course I do. That's when I first got a crush on you."

Again, they both tinted pink, but this time, they didn't look away. Wen still held Olivia's hand, subconsciously fiddling with the ring on her index finger.

Grams had been watching silently and cleared her throat, smiling as they both jolted out of their locked gaze.

"I better be going," Wen stood up, stretching his limbs out and grabbing his bag.

"Yeah, it's late. Today was fun though, we definitely have a great new song for the bash." Wen agreed and said goodnight to Olivia's grandmother, stepping on to the porch when the door was opened.

"So, see you tomorrow?" Wen nodded and smiled, turning around and headed down the stairs.

"Wen!" He turned around at hearing his name and came face to face with Olivia. He was quite a bit taller than her, but the same height when he stood a step below her.

"For the record, I think your Mom was crazy to not choose you. You're a great guy," she muttered quietly, and kissed his cheek before saying a quick "goodnight" and returning inside.

Yeah, he was definitely glad Stella told him to help her write a song.

* * *

><p><strong>So, it isn't very long, but I'm happy how it came out. This could stay a one shot or possibly continue as extendedmissing scenes from the movie. Review, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you, thank you, thank you! The reviews you guys left were awesome, and they motivated me to keep going :) Okay, so this is what would've happened if only Wen went to find Olivia when she was sick in the bathroom the night of the Halloween bash. Hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Wen looked around the hallway, searching for indication of where Olivia might be. One of the AV kids saw went running in this direction, but he'd searched every classroom on the corridor and had so far found no sign of her. Just as he was about to walk by the girl's bathroom and check the old music room, he heard coughing and the sound of someone hyperventilating.<p>

Olivia.

He pushed the door open, listening to make sure there was no one else in there. When he heard nothing, he walked in a little further.

"Liv, you in here?"

The toilet behind the third stall flushed and Olivia coughed hard, slamming her head back against the stall wall. She couldn't do this, she _really_ couldn't, and not even Wen could convince her to get on stage in front of kids that either didn't know she existed or thought she was a whack job. She liked going through high school unnoticed; it had worked for her last year. After this performance, she definitely would be invisible no longer.

Wen knew it was her just by the sound of her staggered breathing. He'd learned that performing gave her anxiety attacks. They'd had a long conversation about it during one of their song writing sessions, and when he asked the question, he was surprised she answered without hesitation.

Within the last week, they'd become more comfortable around each other than they had ever been. Wen liked how she listened to him, _really _listened, and didn't think he was crazy because he felt as if his family was deteriorating due to Hurricane Sydney. He had, however, felt awful after considering the fact that his Dad was around and he had a soon-to-be Step Mom, and Olivia hadn't seen her parents in years. She never made him feel uncomfortable about it, though, instead just listening intently while he vented about his home life.

Wen stepped up to the stall, placing his hand on the door and moving close to the opening so she would hear him.

"How you doing Olivia?" Wen felt stupid for asking the question. It was obvious she wasn't doing very well, but he didn't know how else to start.

"I'm great. Super." She spat out quickly, taking short breaths in between words and clutched on to the end of her skirt. He almost rolled his eyes at her statement. He wasn't an idiot, and he knew she wasn't doing "great".

"But, I just, it's prob…it's probably not the best idea for me to actually go out there. You know, physically."

Wen clenched his fist and hit it against the door gently, leaning his forehead against the cool metal after hearing her words. He couldn't see the way she was keeled over, clenching her stomach, but he could guess she was probably about to be sick. Again.

"Olivia, you and I worked on these songs for hours. We put everything into those lyrics. We need you." _I need you, _he said inside his head, hoping there was some way she'd hear it without actually saying the words. He laid his palm flat again, the metal squeaking under his hand.

"I'm scared." Olivia squeezed her eyes shut, admitting what both of them already knew. She had convinced herself before she came here, after giving herself a pep talk, that she'd be fine. Her four band mates would be up on stage with her, _Wen _would be up on stage with her, and she wouldn't be alone. Her bravery hit the floor as soon as she walked in the gym's double doors and she immediately felt the all-to-familiar feeling of queasiness.

"We're all scared. Terrified, actually. But those kids out there, they need us to be their voice, Olivia."

Olivia winced, cursing under her breath. She was being so selfish; this was about so much more than just her, just the band. This was about finally making this school a place everyone could thrive, instead of just the elite.

"We believe in you, okay? I believe in you," Wen whispered, as if it there were more people than just the two of them in the bathroom.

She smiled at the statement he just made. Yes, it was great that they all believed in her, but it meant more that he believed in her. If he did, she was sure she could do this. Taking a deep breath, she took a sip from the Mel's Lemonade can she'd brought with her and unlatched the bathroom door, coming face to face with Wen.

"I'm ready," she said quietly, casting her gaze to the floor. Wen lifted her chin, grinning widely at her and flung his arms around her waist, squeezing her tight.

"Wen?" From this close proximity he could smell her, a mix of strawberry shampoo and the lemonade she'd just drank. He didn't understand why she'd made him go all sappy, but he definitely knew he liked Olivia more than just a band mate.

"Yeah?" He whispered in response, hoping the hug would reassure her that they were gonna rock the stage and everyone would love them.

"If you hug me any tighter, I'm going to be sick again." He released her instantly, taking a step back and rubbing his neck awkwardly.

"Sorry, I just…" but he couldn't finish as he was preoccupied with the feeling of Olivia's hand on his chest.

"Hey, I didn't say I didn't like it." The two smiled at each other, but the smiles were instantly wiped away when they realized they had about two minutes to get to the stage. They shared a knowing look and before thinking, Wen grabbed Olivia's hand and they both sprinted back to the gym.

They made it just in time, and the three other band members raised their eyebrows at Wen and Olivia's joined hands, which they didn't drop when they stopped running. They didn't question it, though, as they were very aware of the pair's feelings for each other.

"Come on guys, let's do this!" Stella jumped up, thrusting her fist in the air. They all put their hands in, counted to three, and yelled "LEMONADE MOUTH!" before taking the stage, fully ready for the potential trouble they would be in with Principal Brenigan.

Their Revolution had begun, and it would all be worth it in the end.

* * *

><p><strong>Eh, I'm not so crazy about this one as I am with the first one, but it is what it is. I'm definitely going to keep going, as I feel there was a lot missing from the movie that was addressed in the book, which I just read yesterday. Reviews are appreciated!<strong>


End file.
